Talk:Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael/@comment-11611288-20140724161918/@comment-24792004-20140802100846
@MonolithAngel: Zerachiel is my back-up and Malchedael is my main. They're both great for end-game. Malchedael is great even before she gets a copy of either herself or Asmodel into the damage zone. Since there are two cards that enable Malchedael to power up her skill, she's even more consistent than Zerachiel, even if I do run four copies of Zerachiel. Three copies of Zerachiel were sufficient in the pre-Legion era, and are still sufficient because Angel Feather has the tools to get what they need into and out of the damage zone easily and consistently. Even with only three copies, getting one copy of Zerachiel on the Vanguard Circle and one copy in the damage zone is practically trivial, especially by end-game, thanks to Sariel and all of Angel Feather's damage-swapping cards. Those cards make Angel Feather one of the few clans that can get away with running a single copy of something. On that note, I agree that I'd be using Ramiel as a "Tech." I should have used that terminology. However, I never actually called her an "Option." I said, "It gives me the option to..." In hindsight, I should have phrased that as, "Teching Ramiel into the deck gives me the option to..." I also never said anything about riding Ramiel over Malchedael in order to Break-Ride Zerachiel on the following turn. In fact, I would be very reluctant to ride Ramiel over either Zerachiel or Malchedael, even if I had another copy of either of those cards in my hand, because of the minuses that doing so would entail. Ideally, I'll get Malchedael early and perform Legion as soon as possible. Then I'm golden! If I get a Ramiel after that, I can use her as a Rear Guard, as Perfect Guard fodder, or swap her into the damage zone for something that I need more. Zerachiel would be preferable in that last case, assuming I don't have a copy of her in my damage zone already. Riding Zerachiel early is fine, but since her skill is a Limit Break, she's less powerful than Malchedael during early-game and mid-game. Below four damage, Zerachiel is just as much a "sitting duck" as either Ramiel, or Malchedael before she performs Legion. Zerachiel's second skill is an Especial-CB2, and I don't want to go flipping cards in my damage zone that I want to keep face-up. An early Zerachiel sets me up for late-game quite nicely because I can get another Zerachiel into the damage zone by late-game easily, even with only three copies in the deck. If I get a Malchedael during early-game or mid-game, I'm fine with riding Malchedael over Zerachiel, regardless of how many copies of Zerachiel are in the deck, because doing so allows me to create high-power columns sooner. If I ride a Ramiel early, I can take advantage of her 13k attack, especially if Hesediel is bosting her while I have a Zerachiel in the damage zone. If I get a Malchedael before I take four damage, I can choose to forego the Break-Ride and just ride her normally to create high-power columns early, exactly like I would if I had ridden Zerachiel first. Alternatively, I can also choose to conserve my guard and let some attacks through in order to access Ramiel's Break-Ride to get something from my damage zone and also a power boost. It all depends on the situation, but Ramiel offers that versatility. If I ride Ramiel early and I get a Zerachiel, I can hold onto that Zerachiel until I can Break-Ride or until a Malchedael comes along instead. Unlike Malchedael, there's no reason to ride Zerachiel over Ramiel before I'm at four damage, unless I absolutely need to use her Especial-CB to swing for game. There's plenty of time to find or search for Malchedael or another Zerachiel and put her into the damage zone by the time I can Break-Ride. I concede that it's slightly less easy to get that second Zerachiel into the damage zone when I run three copies of Zerachiel rather than four, but I contend that it's not a big difference. Even running four copies of Zerachiel doesn't guarantee that I'll get a copy into the damage zone to use her Limit Break skill. I have nothing against running four copies of Zerachiel. My reason for considering teching one copy of Ramiel into my deck is that I like the versatility and flexibility she offers, and I don't think that running Zerachiel at three copies compromises the deck's overall consistency significantly compared to running her at four copies, especially considering how consistent Malchedael's skill is.